A Whitemane Christmas
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: Ruby and friends are invited to the Whitemane home for Christmas. In their future is nothing but fun, love, and holiday what-not. A very lengthy Christmas one-shot from my Melting the Ice AU. My final publication of the year, enjoy.


**Author's Note: Well, it's that time of the year again. Time to break out that moldy fruitcake brick you have sitting in the attic, and break out the eggnog. That's right y'all, it's Christmas. Here's a few things to expect from this Melting the Ice AU One Shot: Rose Wolf fluff, Frost Wolf fluff, Burning Giant (my ship name for YangXYatsuhashi) fluff, Pancakes 'n' Kittens (NoraXLuna) fluff, Action Shot (FerrinaXUmbra) fluff, and a few Black Sun moments too –wink– , spectral appearances from relatives, and standard Christmas cheer.**

 **For those just tuning in and aren't familiar with the events of Melting the Ice, Ren loses his ability to speak in a fight with an ancient Grimm with a nasty attitude and learns sign language to communicate with the help of Nora and other friends. That was written before Neath Oum was announced as Ren's new voice actor.**

 **RWBY is owned by the late Monty Oum and Rooter Teeth LLC.**

 **Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Blessed Mawlid (for my readers of the Islamic faith), Blessed Yule, Happy Boxing Day (for our neighbors in Canada and across the pond ^_^), and Happy New Year (I'm all-inclusive because that is how my loving heart works).**

 **Melting the Ice will resume regular updates on January, 11** **with Chapter 27, A Day with Auntie Weiss. I will warn you in advance, it will be getting dark and characters will be getting some serious development.**

* * *

"Weiss, are we there yet?" Ruby whined.

"Ruby," Weiss said calmly, "for the last time, we'll be there soon."

"But I want to be there now." Ruby pouted.

"I know how you feel, really I do." Weiss reassured, "But it's not much longer, so please just try to calm down."

"Okay," Ruby sighed, "I just really wanna get there."

"You really miss him, don't you?" Weiss asked. The scythe wielder sighed, "I know exactly how you feel. I miss Rowan just as much as you miss Cy." She said in a softer tone.

"Cheer up, sis," Yang said from her seat behind them, "you'll have Cy wrapped in your arms in no time."

"Yang!" Ruby complained with a fierce blush.

"And our favorite Ice Queen will be sharing some hot kisses with her Snow Wolf soon." Yang teased Weiss.

"Shut up, you Brute!" Weiss blushed in equal ferocity to her team leader.

"Yang, be nice," Yatsuhashi said calmly, "They're in enough emotional tension as it is. No need to stoke any negativity around Christmas."

"Are we there yet," Nora piped up from the window seat.

"No!" The group growled.

"Okay, sheesh." Nora flinched.

"Sounds like a certain pancake lover misses her favorite kitten," Yang teased.

"'She's been calling Luna's name in her sleep for a week now,'" Yatsuhashi translated for Ren.

"I bet Nora can't wait to feel Luna purring under the mistletoe." Yang giggled.

"And I bet you can't wait to lock lips with Ferrina under the mistletoe," Nora growled suggestively

Yang blushed ferociously, "I'm surprised you're okay with that, Yatsuhashi," Weiss said.

"I share Umbra Obsidia's attitude toward that," Yatsuhashi replied, "nothing past a kiss."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be making our final approach soon." The flight attendant stated over the intercom, "We ask that you please return your seats to their original upright positions and fasten your seat belts." The group had all been invited by Weiss' boyfriend, Rowan Whitemane, to his family's home for Christmas. Ruby was anxious to see the boy she'd promised to wait for, Rowan's eleven year old brother Cypress "Cy" Whitemane. It'd only been a week, but Ruby's feelings for the young Faunus kept her up at night. She spent many nights sobbing into her mother's arms in her dreams, her fragile little heart couldn't take the separation as well as she thought it would.

Nora wasn't in any better shape. She missed Luna L'Amour, a fourteen year old kitten Faunus on Rowan's team who was just as outgoing as her. Nora felt like someone had stolen her stuffed bunny when she had to watch Luna depart for Atlas. She cried herself to sleep every night, missing her kitten, calling her name to the point that her choked sobs woke her teammates up until they comforted her. She tried to cover up her pain, but Ren remained vigilant for the first sign of tears.

Yatsuhashi had been invited to keep Yang in line and because Rowan knew that Yang would miss her giant. He didn't mind spending Christmas with Yang and her friends, that's what the holiday was about.

* * *

An hour later they were in a private bus headed to the woodlands. The woods they rode ever deeper into the had no Grimm in them to be seen, instead there was an abundance of wolves. "They're the Whitemane family's pride and joy." Weiss said, "A culmination of wolves charged with protecting the Whitemanes' ancestral lands."

"Why are there so many?" Yang asked.

"Procreation," Yatsuhashi said, "Rowan told me that these wolves are bred by bringing in new blood lines from time to time. Every new generation keeps guard while the older generation watches the young."

"Wow," Ruby gasped as they cleared the forest. The scythe wielder caught sight of a large modern looking home. A large one at that. A combination of a log cabin and brick house with a chimney in the center. The corners each had an unobstructed glass pane giving a full view of the woods and the fields. There were two levels and what appeared to be a basement or root cellar, possibly both. "That's the biggest house I've ever seen." Ruby whispered out of excitement, "Weiss, look!"

"That's his family home?" Yang asked, "That's big enough to keep at least four small families per floor."

"I bet they have a lot of fun playing hide and seek." Nora said.

"Their dwelling is very breath taking." Yatsuhashi said.

"Rowan told me about his home once," Weiss said, "but I never imagined it would look so… so…"

"Cute?" Ruby asked.

"That's a nice way of putting it, thank you Ruby," Weiss smiled.

"Too bad Blake isn't here." Yang said, "She'd love it here."

"Yeah," Nora said, "Jaune and Pyrrha would have liked it here too."

As they pulled up to the drive way, they were greeted by Redwood and Baltus, "Good to see everyone is here," The redheaded wolf Faunus said, "If you'll get all of your belongings and the gifts we can head inside. Also Ruby and Yang, your father and uncle said they want nothing extremely deplorable to take place over the holiday season."

"How inebriated was Uncle Qrow when he said that?" Yang asked.

"I have the distinct feeling that cantankerous canary was under the influence of some spiked eggnog at the time of the call." Redwood chuckled. "I have the idea that Tai was also imbibing in a seasonal spirit but not as much as Qrow."

"That sounds like them," Yang laughed as she hauled out her bags from the storage compartments under the bus. "How much does it cost to live in a place like this, Mr. Whitemane? I'm just curious. I mean it looks like something that can't be easy to keep up with."

"This house was actually a one room cabin one hundred years ago." Redwood replied helping Ruby with her bag, "Four generations in, it had expanded into a five room home, that was eighty years ago."

"And you've added onto it since then, yes?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"We have indeed, Yatsuhashi," Redwood replied, "My big addition was expanding upon the basement and separating it from the root cellar." He laughed, "My brothers, Ilex and Colorado, and I had an enjoyable spring that year. Oum knows why we didn't kill each other, the cold and rain was maddening enough. Lucky for us my mother, Azalea, kept us from that. Our father, Taxus, had enough to deal with; making sure the foundation of the house didn't sink into the ground." He unlocked the door and pushed it open as Baltus led them in, "I'm back," the red wolf Faunus called, "and I have brought company!"

The group filled into the living room. Ruby and Nora were immediately hugged by Cy Whitemane and Luna L'Amour. "Ruby, I missed you!" Cy said excitedly.

"I missed you too, Cy!" Ruby said as she returned the hug.

"Nora, I insanely missed you," Luna squealed joyfully.

"I missed you more," Nora said, "Oh, remember Boomer, that stuffed bunny I said I had."

"Oh how could I forget?" Luna asked, "I brought my doll, Sally, too."

"I have a feeling this is gonna be so much fun." Nora grinned, "Tea party on Christmas Morning?"

"Yes," Luna said.

"'Sup losers," The group turned their attention to a side entrance and saw that Sun Wukong was also present, "ready for the most awesome Christmas ever?"

"Sun," Yang asked, "what are you doing here?"

"He came with me," The group looked toward what they assumed to be the kitchen to see Blake minus her familiar black bow. In its place was a red and white striped bow. "Before you ask, the change of bow was Ivy's idea."

"Hey," Ivy said, "you lost that game of five card poker fair and square. You agreed to wear that bow until Christmas morning, at which time Sun will remove it and kiss you under the mistletoe."

"Aw man," Yang whined, "I missed out on all the fun."

"Oh there will be plenty of fun to come, Yang," Ivy said.

Weiss looked around, "Where's Rowan?" she asked.

"Down stairs," Ivy called down, "He and Sycamore got up feeling kinda angsty, last I saw them Sycamore had Rowan in an arm bar."

"I walk out to look at something and I miss everything," Sun said headed to the basement door.

There were sounds of a struggle emanating from the basement. "They're in an offsite addition to the basement," Redwood said following the monkey Faunus down the stairs, "For the record, that was Rowan and Sycamore's addition to our home. A sparring ring for no holds barred combat."

"Lead the way." Yang said.

"I guess this happens a lot," Weiss said.

"More than you know, Weiss," Cy said, "That's why Rowan and Sycamore built the arena in the first place."

"They worked day and night until it was finished." Ivy said, "The only time they slept was when they took a nap to rest up before carrying on. They were so thin when they were finished, a full month of work. The hard part was the underground tunnel between here and there, and that took an additional month to finish."

Weiss was taken aback from this, "And you let them nearly kill themselves doing this?"

"Eh, they were young." Ivy said hugging the heiress. When she released her, "Rowan said to give you a hug if he wasn't out of the sparring arena. He said to save a kiss for when he was all cleaned up, wouldn't want to against the wishes of a young man in love."

"Where's Ferrina and Umbra?" Nora asked.

"They went with Rowan and Sycamore to make sure things didn't go too crazy." Ivy said, "Since that night in Vale with…"

"Yes," Weiss nodded, "I understand." She looked around again, "And where's Winter?"

"I'm up here, Weiss," The twelve year old called down, "I'm keeping an eye on Ashe."

"Hi every one," The six year old called down, "Ivy, I think Ro-ro and Sycie are almost done fighting.

"I think you're right, Ashe," Ivy said turning to the remainder of the group, "please follow me." She led them down to the basement and through a tunnel. They walked up a stairwell at the end of the tunnel and came up in a small white room. The door on the opposite wall from the stairwell led into the arena. It was a simple little facility, hardwood floors, padded mats, and warehouse height ceiling. "Looks like the action is just about done," Ivy said. The new arrivals stared at the two combatants as Rowan pinned Sycamore to the mat.

"One! Two! Three! Time!" Redwood shouted as Rowan released Sycamore.

"Thirty minutes even." Umbra said looking at the timer on his scroll, "Meaning that mat and those sparring uniforms are pretty well saturated, dudes."

"Hit the showers you two," Redwood said, "I'm sure a certain heiress would approve of affectionately greeting her boyfriend when he's clean."

"Yes Papa." Both boys said as they grabbed their bags and headed into the showers.

* * *

It took the boys a full thirty minutes to get done with their showers. When Rowan was done changing, he walked out of his basement and into the vice-like arms of Weiss. The heiress peppered the Faunus with kisses over every inch of his face. What stole the breath from him was when she sighed into a deep, lung burning kiss. As they came out of the kiss, they felt light headed, but they didn't care. After a week and an ocean between the two of them, they were both in Mantle, on the wooded outskirts of Atlas. More importantly, they were in each other's arms. There moment was pleasantly put on hold as a flash from a camera went off.

As always, Umbra was not one to miss a photo-op, "That is definitely you two's Christmas card for the rest of the gang." The photographer said, "You can feel the love, man. I totally dig it."

Rowan leaned into Weiss and kissed her back. As they pulled back and ended the kiss Rowan moved a strand behind the heiress' ear, "I have missed you so much, my beautiful princess." He said.

"And I have missed you, my handsome wolf," Weiss replied, "Our time apart has done one good thing, though."

"And what would that be?" Rowan asked.

"Made your kisses so much sweeter," Weiss winked.

"I love you," Rowan said.

"I love you more," Weiss said.

"Prove it," Rowan dared.

"I gladly accept your challenge," Weiss said. She removed her crystalline ponytail holder and let down her snow white hair. She then pulled out a bottle of mixed dust a quarter of the way full from her bag and showed it to the Faunus and gave the Faunus a flash of a bottle containing a large, pink dust crystal. "For later, if you're up to it," She whispered.

Rowan shot the heiress a look that meant, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Weiss," Luna said, "I have some more if want to restock."

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble, Luna," Weiss smiled.

"No trouble at all, Weiss," Luna said, "You're like family, and we help each other out."

Weiss smiled, "I've been told that's what this holiday is really about. I'm glad to see that as the truth."

"Hi, Auntie Weiss," Ashe said, "Why is your hair down?"

"Hi Ashe," Weiss said picking the small wolf Faunus up, "I let my hair down because I want to be something other than myself for Christmas. Do you like it?"

Ashe nodded, "You look prettier with your hair down. Like a princess."

"You're the second person to say that, munchkin," Weiss said rubbing noses with the six year old, "and I certainly agree." Ashe kissed her on the cheek, "And what was that for?"

"'Cause you're under the mistletoe," Ashe giggled, "That's the rule, right?"

Weiss chuckled, "So I've heard." She looked over to Yang and Yatsuhashi, "You heard her, Yang," She teased, "and the both of you are under a nice looking sprig of mistletoe too."

Yatsuhashi looked up, "So we are."

Yang looked up at the giant, "You know what that means, Yatsu," She winked. The giant nodded and snaked an arm under her arms and lifted her up, "I love it when you do that." She swooned.

"Why's that," Yatsuhashi asked.

"Because then I get to look into those gorgeous eyes of yours." Yang cooed. She wrapped her arms around Yatsuhashi's neck and planted a deep kiss on the giant's lips.

Weiss looked over Ruby's head, "Ruby," she said, "don't look now." She pointed up.

Ruby looked up. Over her head was a sprig of mistletoe. She looked to the young wolf Faunus with an innocent smile on her face. "Well, Cy," She said, "it is a rule."

"I can't argue with a rule." Cy said. He hugged the scythe wielder around her waist and kissed her. For the first time since under the full moon on Halloween they felt their hearts become warm. The time between then and now only strengthened the fire of their love like a bellows in a forge.

When they pulled out of the kiss, their lungs burned as they begged for air. "I'm glad we waited for our second kiss." Ruby said.

"Me too," Cy said, "It made things feel so much better."

"Saving a kiss for a special occasion, huh?" Sycamore said, "Pretty smart, baby brother."

"And smart choice for my baby sister too." Yang said.

* * *

The next few minutes, the group of new arrivals divided up into roommates, Yatsuhashi and Ren shared a room with Sun. Weiss and Winter shared a room together. Rowan, Cy, and Sycamore gave up their rooms and opted to sleep on the sofas in the living room. Ruby took Cy's room, Blake took Rowan's room, and Yang got Sycamore's room.

Ruby looked around Cy's room. It reminded her of her room back home on Patch, only with a young boy's tastes. Instead of pink, Cy had chosen to paint his room the color of cypress leaves in Autumn. The golden color made Ruby's eyes sparkle. "Wow," She whispered in awe. There was a game console, with a stack of games next to it. Most of them were puzzles and platformers like Tomb Raider and Legend of Zelda. She looked at four handheld game consoles laying on a bookshelf, three generations of gaming history in the young boy's possession. Neatly arranged in boxes were a myriad of side scroller games like Metroid II, puzzle games like Pokemon Puzzle Challenge, and strategy games like Fire Emblem. Then she saw a small safe that Cy had told her about. Inside was a game series she also loved, Pokémon.

"I see you found that collection I told you about," Cy said, "Did you bring your games?"

Ruby smiled and unzipped a backpack she'd brought with her. Inside was her smaller yet still impressive collection with every generation of Pokémon ever made, the card game spin-off game included, "I did. I hope you're okay with me using a Scizor." She said, "I mean that's my favorite Pokémon ever, because it reminds me of Crescent Rose."

"That's okay," Cy said, "mine favorite one has always been Arcanine. Sycamore has an obsession with Houndoom, just because it has that killer demon look to it. Rowan always kicks Sycamore's butt though with his Lucario.

"Ooh, I'm sensing a theme here." Ruby said, "Three dog Pokémon for three wolf Faunus. Well, you've got me beat with your Arcanine, but my Kabutops would rock its world but good."

"Aha, the duel type advantage." Cy said, "Nothing my Leafeon couldn't handle."

"Are you two going to keep at this the whole time we're here?" Blake asked, "And if you want a real challenge, my Greninja, Umbreon, and Dusknoir are ready." She winked.

Cy and Ruby clenched their fists, "You're on, Blake!" They said sternly.

Yang looked around Sycamore's room, "Not a bad choice of décor, Sycamore." She crossed her arms.

She looked at the assortment of games, joke books, books of riddles and a nice assortment of video games and consoles. She noticed there were statistics that seemed to be for a game franchise she was all too familiar with, Pokémon. "Hey Sycamore," the blonde brawler called, "is this a collection of Pokémon games I see in here?"

"Would you be surprised if I told you that we all have a fairly decent collection of those games," Sycamore said entering the room, "and my Houndoom and Flareon are pretty much unbeaten."

"Oh really," Yang smirked as she crossed her arms, "I have a Hitmonchan and Typhlosion that will take you down."

"My Electivire and Infernape could down those easily." Sun said as he popped his head into the door.

"And my Lucario and Scrafty would make quick work of them." Rowan called from the Schnee sisters' room.

"Not if my Glaceon and Chandelure don't take them down first." Weiss said.

"My Sceptile and Unfezant will tear you all down." Ivy called down.

This raised a shiver from the Whitemane boys, "Her Sceptile is not of this mortal plain of existence." Sycamore said.

"That Unfezant is a nightmare with wings." Cy gulped.

"And those are only her team staples." Rowan shuddered.

"Oh crap," Sycamore shivered, "her Gour-whife."

"Shh, we agreed never speak that horrifying monster's name." Rowan hissed.

"That smile," Cy shivered, "Ruby, I think I need a hug."

"Careful boys," Ivy said gently as she made her way down the stairs, "my Gourgeist may appear if you talk about it too much."

Rowan thought it easy to ask Blake about her accommodations for the visit, "Have you gotten settled in fine Blake?" he asked, "Or should I put all the paranormal stuff away?"

Blake smiled, "No, it's fine Rowan. I never thought you'd show an interest for things that go bump in the night."

"With a family that pre-dates the founding of Atlas as a kingdom," Rowan smirked, "was there a doubt in your mind?"

"You do have a point." Blake laughed.

"Hey, Rowan," Weiss said steering the conversation back into the previous subject, "does Ashe play any Pokémon?"

"She only uses cute ones," Cy said, "Wigglytuff, Raichu, Jumpluff, Altaria, Whimsicott, and her Meganium."

"Aww," Nora said hopping down the stairs with Luna, Umbra, and Ferrina in tow, "that's almost as cool as my party. I use Darmanitan, Magmortar, Emboar, Snorlax, Octillery, and Exploud."

"I like using Per sian, Clefable, Liepard, Delfox, Alakazam, and Furret," Luna said.

"I use Escavalier, Forretress, Machamp, Zangoose, Beedrill, and Garchomp." Ferrina said.

"My go to Pokémon are Ampharos, Staraptor, Slaking, Luxray, Butterfree, and Lanturn." Umbra said.

"Neptune's signature Pokémon is Lanturn." Sun said.

The group looked at each other and laughed. "We've found something we all have in common and it's a children's videogame." Rowan chuckled.

"What are the odds, am I right?" Umbra asked, "One of these days, we're going to need to challenge each other. Sound righteous to anyone else?"

"Me." Everyone said in stereo.

* * *

The group had gotten settled in and desided to spend time with the members of the Whitemane family they liked the most. For Ruby and Weiss, that meant spending time with Rowan and Cy. This was something they could have done at any time back at Beacon, but it was Christmas and that meant doing holiday bonding. Ruby and Cy decided to curl up and read a good book. Yang was surprised to see that Ruby had volunteered to share her hood with Cy. That hood was a special gift from Ruby's mother, meaning being separated from it was like taking a lollipop from a baby. But, Cy managed a compromise, they'd snuggle up together and Ruby would drape the red cape over the wolf Faunus' shoulder. They sat there for hours, cheek to cheek, one hand on the other's waist, only moving to turn the next set of pages.

Weiss and Rowan decided to go outside and enjoy watching it snow. Weiss wore her white pea coat with black buttons and trim and Rowan wore a dark brown trench coat over casual clothes. He'd decided to wear his wool paperboy cap to keep his Faunus ears warm. They walked along the edge of the woods, hand in hand. From time to time, Weiss would look into the dark forest and make note of the endless sea of wolves that guarded the woodlands. There was no aggression from the pack of canines, but Weiss didn't dare make any foolish moves in their presence. Rowan could tell the heiress felt uneasy around the pack, so he led her out to the field in front of the house. Rowan hugged Weiss tightly, "This is going to be my favorite Christmas." He said to her, "Knowing that I'll be spending it with you and everyone else makes it worth remembering."

"It'll be my favorite Christmas too, Rowan." Weiss said. She cupped her hand over his cheek and kissed him while standing on one leg. "If anyone had told me that I'd be spending Christmas with a boy I grew up being friends with as his girlfriend, I wouldn't believe them."

"Why wouldn't you believe something like that?" Rowan asked.

"Because it sounds too good to be true," Weiss said, "A young woman like me being in love with someone as handsome as you. And the two of us sharing a moment together like this around Christmas of all times." She nestled her head in the crook of Rowan's neck, "You make me feel like I really am a princess. I love how you make me feel, and I never want that feeling to go away."

Rowan smiled, "Just wait until you see what I've got in store for you on Christmas Morning." He gave her a wink.

Weiss smiled, "I look forward to it, my wolf."

The couple walked back into the house. When they got to the living room, they found Cy and Ruby had fallen asleep after getting through at least half of the book they'd started reading. Yang giggled, "Those two fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago."

Ivy came around and put two, dark brown, wool blankets over each of them, "Last thing we want is for Cy to wake up cold." she said.

Blake chuckled, "At least he's fallen asleep near his crush."

"After we left Beacon," Rowan said, "Cy couldn't stop thinking about Ruby."

Weiss smiled rolled her eyes, "Ruby was the same way. Even on the way here, she was very impatient."

"And you weren't," Yang raised an eyelash.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss inquired.

"You were tapping your knee, subconsciously, the whole way here." Yang said.

Weiss blushed, "I guess I was a little impatient to see my wolf again." Then she looked over to Blake, "What are you and Sun doing here, anyway?"

"Oh," Said Blake, "well Rowan asked Sun and I to come the day after he left Beacon." She smiled, "I talked to Sun about it. Naturally, he said he had nothing going on so we both said yes. We only got here this morning."

"How did you get here?" Yang asked, "Don't tell me that you played stow away..."

"Nope," Rowan said, "dad booked a flight for them. We wanted to have the rest of the gang here, but things didn't quite pan out like that."

"Yeah," Yang sighed, "that would ne nice. But Jaune has his family traditions, Pyrrha has family to visit. Although I remember her saying something about getting together with Jaune for New Year's Eve. Coco, Velvet, and Fox are doing something at Beacon. Telephe and her team are enjoying a quiet Christmas together. We had to _beg_ our dad to come here instead of Patch. Lucky for us, he had been given back-to-back missions guarding some convoys to and from a small town near Vale. Last thing he said was that it'd be better for us to be in good company for the holidays."

"What about your uncle?" Blake asked.

"Uncle Qrow's probably out doing something for Professor Ozpin," Yang said, "Or chasing some skirt half way around Remnant, or slummin' it in a bar somewhere."

"Now I know where you and your sister got to be how you are." Weiss said.

Ruby stirred in her sleep. The group watched as the slumbering brunette moved her hand up, and closed it around Cy's hand. "Aww," Yang marveled, "that is so cute."

Weiss sat down next to the blonde, "Cy may be too young for Ruby right now," she said as a small smile grew over her face, "but I'm sure they will be perfect together when Cy is of an age when age itself no longer matters."

Rowan smiled, "Sort of reminds you of the two of us. Doesn't it, Weiss?" He asked.

"In a way, it does, Rowan." The heiress replied.

Redwood walked in with an album in his hands, "I have the evidence to confirm this right here." He said tapping the cover of the album. He opened the large book to a specific photo. In the photo were Rowan and Weiss, both seven years old asleep on a bench at Schnee Manor. "This was back at the first Christmas Party your father invited us to. Cherry came too, but she was busy watching Cy. Ivy and Scyamore were both socializing with students from the Atlas Military Academy, admiring the stories they were being regaled with. But, Rowan had never been the most social when it came to large gatherings. By around ten that night, Rowan had crawled under the bench and fell asleep. Weiss, by pure coincidence fell asleep on the bench directly above Rowan. When Cherry saw this, she took her scroll and snapped a quick photo."

Weiss looked at Rowan in the picture. His white hair was shorter, but still had that brilliant shine to it. The position he'd taken was adorable, "You were so cute back then." The heiress said.

Rowan looked at her fondly, "You look pretty cute yourself." He winked.

Redwood flipped to another page. Rowan and Weiss were around ten in this. "I remember this," Weiss said, "I had gotten bored and sat at the foot of one of the pillars. It was a bit stressful that evening." She saw where Rowan had sat down on the othe side of the same pillar.

"I had a pretty rough day myself, back then." He said, "By that time I sat down and fell asleep."

The next photo was from when they were twelve years old. The events of that night led to their everlasting friendship. "I remember this." They said in unison.

 **-Five Years Ago-**

Weiss Schnee watched as members of her family and her father's business associates socialize with each other. She had wanted to have a little fun doing something to keep her mind off of the events that nearly separated her from these people, permanently. The one face she'd looked for throughout the crowd searching for him, but no such luck. She hung her head and looked out the window. Snow had fallen that day, coating the ground and trees with a seven inch layer of crisp whiteness. Looking at the snow only reminded her of her savior from that Summer. Silver-white hair, sleek as new fallen snow with two wolf ears, deep green eyes like emeralds, tanned skin. She sighed, "Where ever you are, I wish you were here. I just want to thank you for that day."

She heard the door open, "Last minute arrivals, sir," One of the guards said, "Redwood, Sycamore, Ivy, and Rowan Whitemane, of White Wolf Forest."

Grau Schnee smiled sympathetically as he strode over to see his old friend and his children. Ivy and Sycamore, both eighteen, bowed their heads in respect, "It's a pleasure to see you again, President Schnee." Ivy said in a soft voice.

"Thank you for inviting us, sir." Sycamore said.

"The honor is all mine," Grau replied, "Redwood, my friend, how are you fairing lately?" His smile faded a bit.

"We're managing, Grau," Redwood said wiping a tear from his eye, "thank you for your concern."

Grau looked down to see young Rowan in a simple blue dress shirt, black bow tie and dress pants, and brown shoes. The twelve year old boy had a solemn look on his face, like he wasn't all there, "My, isn't that a look for such a time of celebration? What's wrong, my boy?" Grau asked as he was met with emerald eyes filled with sadness.

When the young Faunus didn't answer, Redwood gently spoke up, "He's taken it pretty hard, the last couple of months. Not even his friends in the Oak Haven village can get him to smile."

"Well," Grau said, "I think a certain someone be able to pull a smile across that face."

Weiss walked over and curtsied, "Hello, Rowan." She said softly, "I'd like to thank you for rescuing me back in the Fall, from the White Fang." Rowan only smiled weakly, Weiss smiled back and held out her hand, "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked.

Rowan looked at the girl's hand and then at her. He nodded silently as he accepted the invitation. The young heiress led him out into the middle of the dance floor. As they danced, Redwood watched, "Looks like Rowan may be feeling a little better."

"It sounds like he took Cherry's passing very hard." Grau said.

Redwood nodded, "He has. He took it the hardest of anyone."

"And your two youngest," Grau inquired, "do they even understand what happened?"

"Cypress took it a little hard," Redwood replied, "but he thought he'd use his time to try and cheer Rowan up."

Grau looked to the wolf Faunus and then turned his attention to the young Faunus dancing with his oldest daughter. He noticed that although the young man had a smile on his face, his eyes still contained much sadness. "Time will heal all wounds," Grau said, "Young Rowan just needs to let someone help him find happiness again."

As the two children danced, Weiss couldn't help but notice that Rowan hadn't said a word. "Is something on your mind?" Rowan averted his eyes, "Am I doing something wrong?" Weiss asked. Rowan shook his head, "Well, something is wrong… something that you're hiding." The empty, solemn look returned to Rowan's face. He took the little heiress by the hand and led her to a quieter place in the manor, "Rowan," Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?"

Rowan sniffled, "No," he choked back a sob.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"I'll never be able to see her again," Rowan whispered, "she's gone."

"Who's gone, Rowan?" Weiss asked.

"Momma," Rowan said as his body shook, "She's gone, and I'm never… gonna… see…" He fell to his knees and slapped his hand against the wall. Weiss knelt down beside him, "Leave me alone, Weiss," He said, "I… I don't want… anyone to… cheer me up. I just…" He curled up into a ball, "I just want… my momma back." He shivered and felt cold.

Suddenly, in the middle of his back, he felt a hand rubbing the middle of his back, "I'll be here," He heard Weiss whisper, "when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be waiting."

What happened next surprised her. Rowan turned to face Weiss, "Promise you won't go, Weiss." He said as twin tears rolled down his cheeks, "Please, promise me you won't end up like my momma."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at the reddened emerald green eyes in front of her. These deep green orbs before her pleaded desperately to not be left alone. She hugged him, "I promise I won't. You saved my life, I feel like I owe you in some way."

Rowan returned the hug, "Thank you, Weiss." He sniffled.

"Do you want to go back to the party," Weiss asked as they pulled out of the hug, "I promise I'll stay with you long as you're here."

Rowan smiled and nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Lead the way, Weiss."

 **-Present Day-**

Weiss and Rowan were sitting down on reminiscing the wonderful time they'd had that evening, "And now, five years later," Weiss swooned, "here we are again." She hugged Rowan around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Weiss." Rowan said, "Our relationship is something that I see as the best gift a person could hope to have."

Weiss smiled, "I agree."

* * *

Ruby and Cy had wound up in the Dream Realm. The section of the Astral Plain they wound up in was familiar to Ruby. It was a scene she'd woken up to many times in her childhood, and the air was filled with a familiar smell, Summer Rose's Special Chocolate Chip and Strawberry Christmas Cookies. It was a warming smell that brought tears to the scythe wielder's eyes. Ruby stood and roused the sleeping wolf Faunus, "Cy, wake up, wake up."

Cy gave a big yawn, "What is it, Ruby?" He sniffed the air, "And what smells so delicious?"

"It's my mom's old Christmas recipe." Ruby replied, "She'd bake platefuls of them around this time of the year."

"I'm glad you remember them so well, my little Ruby," Ruby turned to see Summer Rose standing in the doorway of what Ruby recognized as her old room.

Ruby zipped over toward the red haired woman in white and hugged her tight, "I've missed you, Mom." She said, "Merry Christmas."

Summer hugged her daughter tightly, "Merry Christmas to you too, sweetheart." She gave the little redhead a kiss on the forehead, "I'm glad you're here."

"Well, it's Christmas," Ruby giggled, "and I brought a friend."

"I see," Summer smiled warmly, "how are you, Cypress?"

"I'm doing well, Miss Summer," Cy replied as he approached, "I've been spending the day with Ruby."

"I know," Summer replied, "I peak in to see how Ruby is doing, every now and again. But nothing makes me smile more than seeing you two having fun." She paused, "I also saw what happened two months ago on Halloween Night." The children both blushed, "Now, now," Summer wag her finger, "I didn't say I didn't approve, I thought it was all very adorable."

"Mom~," Ruby said looking away in embarrassment.

Summer smiled sweetly, "Nothing to be embarrassed of, Ruby," She pulled down her hood revealing her scarlet hair and silver eyes. Her gentle smile made the young friends light up, "Now, I think you to may be hungry, and I know my daughter must be craving my special Christmas cookies." She gave a playful wink.

"Yes, please," Ruby said jumping up and down excitedly, "Cy, you're going to love these," she squealed.

They walked into a small dining area with three plates piled with warm strawberry chocolate chip cookies with a glass of milk for all the diners present, "Consider this my present to you both for Christmas." She smiled as they sat down, "And don't tell Yang this," She continued, "but she'll be getting a visit from someone whom she hasn't seen in years come Christmas Eve."

Ruby and Cy looked at each other, "What do you mean, Mom?" She asked Summer.

"Remember when your uncle saved you and your sister from those Beowolves, when you were asleep in that wagon?" Summer asked.

"Righ," Ruby said munching on a cookie and taking a gulp of milk, "she said she was looking for her mother." Summer smiled and nodded as she munched on a cookie. "You mean…"

Summer nodded, "Would you… like to meet her?"

Ruby's eyes widened, "If it's okay with her."

"I'm perfectly fine with it, Ruby Rose," Ruby and Cy turned to see an older woman in red and black armor. She had long, feathery black hair and wore a Nevermore mask. On her left side was a sheath containing interchangeable dust blades.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked in awe.

The woman removed her mask revealing her red eyes, "My name is Raven," She said, "Raven Branwen."

Ruby's eyes widened, "Wait, are you related to my Uncle Qrow?" she asked pointing at the woman.

Raven nodded, "Qrow is my brother. Though since our days at Beacon, as a team with your father and mother," She said glancing toward Summer, "we haven't kept in touch very often."

Summer smiled, "If it's any consolation, Raven, in your absence, I took excellent care of Yang. And I assume you know Taiyang's actions after you left."

Raven nodded, "I am, and though I am sorry that I burdened you with such a task," She smiled lightly, "I am thankful for you watching over her those few years that you and Tai were together. It means a lot, my old friend." She looked back to Ruby, "I can see so much of your mother in you, Ruby," she said, "I'm sure Yang will agree with me."

"I know she will," Ruby smiled.

Raven looked to Cy, "You remind me of a young Faunus I used to know." She said, "She had pink eyes, and could fight like a demon, but she had a softer side for those in need."

"Thank you, Raven," A voice said entering the room behind Raven, "so nice that you remembered me after all these years."

Raven was taken aback, seeing a face she hadn't in years caught her by surprise, "Cherry, is it really you?"

Cy got up and ran to hug the pink eyed, white haired woman, "Momma!"

Cherry knelt down and returned the hug, "How have you been, my brave little boy?"

Cy smiled as they pulled out of the hug, "I'm happier, now that I've seen you. Merry Christmas," He said kissing her on the forehead.

Cherry chuckled, "Merry Christmas, little Cypress." She said kissing him on the forehead.

Raven smiled, "I hope I receive the same response from Yang when I see her on Christmas Eve."

"Well, seeing that you haven't seen her in a while, and that I'm the only mother figure she knows of," Summer said, "I think the slow and easy approach and an explanation as to why you left may work best."

Raven thought this over. Summer, of course made an excellent point, since Raven left Taiyang to raise their daughter, Yang knew next to nothing about who her mother was,. There was, however, the time when Raven came to save Yang from being killed by Roman Torchwick's bodyguard, Neo, and appeared in the blonde girl's dreams to discuss that Yang was sure to have forgotten after a few months. But, all that meant nothing right now. It was a difficult pill to swallow, but Raven had to reveal who she was to her daughter, sooner or later. What better gift could Raven give her daughter, than herself, the woman who gave her life? There was no other gift that could bare such magnitude around Christmas. "Very well, if you'll excuse me," She said drawing her sword, "I have to think of what I'm going to tell my daughter. I'm not the best when it comes to emotions."

"I guess I know where Yang gets it from." Ruby said, "well good luck with everything… um, what do I call you?" She asked, "I mean, Yang's my sister, and you're her mother… so I guess you're a bit like a stepmom. But you're also Uncle Qrow's sister, which makes which makes you my aunt. But wait. Does that make Yang my cousin, or… or…? Guh, this is all so confusing for me." Ruby said feeling a headache take its sizzling toll on her brain.

Raven smiled lightly, "You can just call me Raven," She said.

Okay," Ruby smiled sheepishly, "good luck with everything you're going to do with Yang."

Raven nodded, "Thank you, Ruby. I'll let the four of you get back to your reunion." She said. With one swing of her sword, she tore open a hole into another part of Remnant, "Farewell." She said as she donned her mask and walked through the dark rift.

Summer looked to Cherry and smiled, "She hasn't changed from when we were younger."

Cherry shook her head, "Not a bit," She said with a laugh.

Summer stood up and brought out a fourth plate of cookies and a glass of milk for her new guest. "It's almost like you knew I was coming."

"It's Christmas, and our children are here," Summer said, "of course I knew you were coming." She laughed.

Cy and Ruby looked at each other, "We have the best moms ever," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Cy said, "their awesome."

"And don't you ever forget it," Summer and Cherry said softly.

As they ate, Ruby started tearing up a bit, "I'm missed this so much," she said.

Summer reached over and placed her hand on Ruby's, "I've missed it too, sweetie. Not a day goes by that I don't miss seeing your smiling, cookie eating face at the table."

Cy smiled as he looked to his mother, "I've missed having a meal with you for a long time, Momma."

"I've missed it too, Cypress," Cherry said, "How are your other siblings? Is Ashe doing okay?"

"Everyone's doing well." Cy said, "Ashe's speech impediment is gone now."

Cherry looked sad, "Aw, but I loved her little speech impediment."

"Auntie Ferrina said the same thing when she heard her speak regularly." Cy said, "Ivy and Sycamore were shocked. But, Ashe does sometimes talk with it to make Auntie Ferrina smile."

Cherry smiled and thought back to when Ashe was only a week old and the children from Oak Haven Village were allowed to come visit the newest addition to the Whitemane family. "When Ferrina first saw Ashe," She said, "it was like love at first sight. She asked if she could hold her. When Ashe saw her, the biggest smile came over her face. That love became a connection that lasts to this day."

Summer smiled, "That reminds me so much of Ruby and Yang," she said, "Yang always felt a strong connection with Ruby and loved her unconditionally."

"Sounds like each of my children," Cherry said. She and Summer looked at Cy and Ruby, "We hope you two have that bond in the future."

Ruby guzzled down the last of her milk, "We'll do our best, right Cy?" she asked.

"Right, Ruby." Cy replied, "I think it's time for us to get going though."

"I suppose you're right," Summer said, "I'll see you tonight, okay sweetie?"

"That goes double for me, Cy." Cherry said.

"Okay," The children said, "we love you."

The mothers hugged their children, "We love you both too."

* * *

Ruby and Cy woke up and smiled groggily at each other, "This is gonna be one magical Christmas." Ruby said.

"I couldn't agree more, Ruby." Cy said with a yawn.

Yang popped up in front of them, "Seems you two just saw something pretty awesome."

"We did," Cy said, "oh, Dad, mom says hi."

Redwood's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Sounds like he and Ruby went to the Dream Realm in the middle of their nap," Rowan said.

Redwood looked at his middle child, "I thought only astral projection users were capable of reaching the Dream Realm."

"It's possible for anyone with a tie to someone on the Astral Plain." Rowan said, "So far, I've only given this privilege to our family, Ruby, Weiss, and even Yang."

"Wait," Yang said, "I can cross to the Dream Realm?"

"Well, not physically," Rowan said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"It's in the name, Yang," Ivy said coming in with the rest of the gang in tow, "It's fairly impossible to enter the Dream Realm physically."

"The only way in," Sycamore added, "is when you're asleep."

"That's how I can see Mom every night," Ruby said, "and I have Rowan to thank for that."

Yang smiled sadly, "You're lucky, Ruby, at least you have Summer to go to. I don't even know where my mom went." Cy and Ruby smiled and exchanged a look between them, "Hey," Yang said eyes shifting back and forth between the two young friends, "what's with those looks? Do you know something I don't?"

"Oh we know something alright," Cy teased.

"Yup," Ruby chirped, "but, it's a surprise. We're not supposed to tell you, you'll find out on Christmas Eve."

Yang raised her eyebrow, "You two expect me to believe that?"

"Sounds like it's up to you, Fireball," Ferrina said taking a seat on the floor.

Yang sighed in frustration, "How can I wait any longer?" She asked, "I've been looking for answers my whole life, none of my leads brought any. And now out of the blue," She motioned to Ruby and Cy, "these two know something that may help me and they're saying I have to wait?"

"Yang," Redwood said gently, "sometimes the best answers are the ones that require a little more waiting."

"But…" Yang tried to protest.

"He's right, Yang," Yatsuhashi said, "So you have to wait until tomorrow night. What difference will it make having to wait that much longer?"

"Tell that to the little girl in twin tails who asked why her mother left her with her father." Yang countered bitterly, "My whole life I've been wondering what I did to make her leave, when she's the only thing I wanted. No one else could fill the hole she left in my heart all those years ago, nobody else matters to me."

Ruby stood up in a huff and looked at her sister in protest, "You say that like I don't even matter to you. I see where I am in your standing as a sister." She stormed off to Cy's room.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang said before Cy stopped her.

"Yang," The young Faunus said, "let me go talk to her. Right now I think you need to give her some distance. I'll talk her down for you."

Cy walked to his room. Rowan looked to Sycamore and Ivy, "Remind you of how things used to be with us?"

"Yeah," Ivy said softly, "Cy used to talk us down pretty well."

"Little guy had more wisdom than any one of my friends." Sycamore said.

"He knows how to make people feel better," Ashe added. She turned to Yang, "But you didn't have to be so mean when you said that. It's Christmas and what you said was _not_ very Christmassy."

Yang was in shock, having been called mean by a little girl half her age wasn't something she'd expected to happen to her. Winter looked to her, "You never thought of me as unimportant, did you, Weiss?"

Weiss patted the seat next to her motioning the younger girl over, "Winter, you know I would never think any less of you. I've always thought you were very important to me, and to mother and father. When you are away with him, I worry about you. You're the only sister I have, and I'd never think negatively of you." She shot Yang a look, "Take note of this, Yang."

Yang laid her head back on the couch, "I didn't mean for it to come out like it did."

Rowan looked at her, "We know that, but I'm not sure Ruby knows that."

Ivy looked to the stairwell to the bedrooms, "I wonder how Cy's handling things?"

* * *

Ruby sat at the side of Cy's bed, holding her knees to her chest. She was crying from what Yang had said, "How could she say that… in front of me?" She sobbed, "How could she… say something so… cruel this close… to Christmas?" There was a knock at the door, "Go away, Yang," She shouted, "h-aven't you… done enough… d-damage?"

"Ruby, it's Cy," she heard from behind the door, "can I come in?" Ruby could only sob in response. Taking this sound as a yes, the young Faunus to ghost through the door and noticed the lights were off. He looked to see the scythe-wielder sitting beside his bed with her head buried in her knees, sobbing and shaking in confusion and misery. Cy walked up and squatted in front of her. After a minute of sniffling in emotional pain, she raised her head. Cy reached forward and put a hand on hers, "You know Yang didn't mean what she said, right?" he asked softly. Ruby shook her head silently and sniffled, letting her tears flow freely down her reddened cheeks, "But that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt, right?" Cy continued getting a shaking nod in response, "Does talking to me help any?" he asked getting a third nod and a tight hug as a response, "I'm glad I can help you, Ruby," He whispered, "being a younger sibling can have its painful moments." He rubbed the girl getting a loud cry of pain out of her.

"Why did she… say that like it… it was my fault, Cy?" Ruby asked, "Why… did she h-have to ask `that in front… of me? What did… I do? What… do I do?"

Cy pulled back slightly to give his knees a break, "Well, usually I talk about it," he said, "but I see a few other items over there that can put a smile on the shelf that we could play to take your mind off it." Ruby only stared at him intently. The look simply said 'I need you.' Ruby grabbed an item from her bag, it was a head band with an artificial sprig of mistletoe hanging from an antenna in the center. She put it on, Cy looked at her and got the message, "Okay," he said, "but only because you need a little love to feel better. And, because its bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe." He leaned forward and they brought each other into a gentle hug. They brought their lips together in a comforting kiss. Ruby felt her pain melt away as she and Cy brought one hand to each other's cheek.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Ruby finally smiled, "Thanks, Cy," She said quietly as she wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I really needed that."

Cy smiled, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Didn't you say you had some other items to occupy our time?" Ruby asked pointing to the games and console on the opposite wall, "I'd love to see how good you are at those videogames."

Cy smiled and his wolf ears perked up, "Hold on and I'll get the console set up."

"Yay!" Ruby chirped.

Yang and the others were waiting down stairs, when Ivy's ear twitched, "Sounds like Cy got out his games to help cool Ruby down," She said.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "She would be inclined to play something like that to take her mind off of something like that."

Winter looked at her older sister, "As long as she feels better, then it's okay."

Yang stared up at the cieling wondering how she could be so stupid as to go off like she did in front of her own sister like she did. "I must be the worst big sister in history." She muttered, "I didn't mean to say that how I did. I jist got so frustrtated. Now Ruby must hate me."

Ivy looked at her, "Yang, she doesn't hate you. She'll be okay by supper, you can apologize then."

Yang smiled, "I hope you're right, Ivy."

* * *

After two hours of waiting, Redwood got up to put dinner on the table. A good hot meal of mashed red skinned potatoes, fresh grilled salmon, cranberry apple and walnut chicken salad, and venison was spread out on the dining room. Ruby and Cy came down just in time for supper. Yang walked up and hugged her sister, "I'm sorry, Ruby." she said softly, "Please forgive me."

Ruby returned the hug, "Only if you promise to come visit Mom in the Dream Realm tonight."

Yang smiled and held the back of her sister's head, "I promise," she said, "I could use a visit with her."

The group sat down at the table, Cy said grace, "We give thanks for food and friendship. Grant us another year of Peace, Love, and Happiness with the ones we love most this world. Watch over and protect us and those less fortunate, in His name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," said the group.

"House rules," Redwood declared.

"Keep one foot on the floor at all times," Ivy said.

"No stabbing above the wrist," Sycamore added.

"Anything else is fair game." Rowan chimed in.

"And if you leave the table hungry..." Cy started.

"… It's your own fault." Ashe finished.

"Dig in, there's plenty to go around," Redwood said.

The Whitemane family's guests had never seen a spread like this, "'Is this usually what dinner is like around here?'" Nora translated for Ren.

"Most days, yes," Ivy replied, "Wait until you see Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"Woah," Nora said taking a bite of the venison, "thish schtuff ish sho good!"

"it's been in our ice box for a month," Cy said taking a bite of his salad.

"I'm the one who took it down." Rowan said, "Dad's the one who prepared and cured it."

Ruby took a bite of the meat, the flavor was to die for. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's venison," Weiss said, "deer meat."

Ruby's eye widened, "How can something so cute taste so incredible?" She asked with misty eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ruby," Rowan said, "It had a broken leg."

Blake smiled, "You did it a kindness," she said taking a bite of salmon, "at least it didn't end up being finished off by a Beowolf or an Ursa."

"Sometimes you have to kill an animal to save it from suffering, Rubes." Yang said, "It's better than hunting for sport."

Ruby found this to be a difficult pill to swallow. But the taste of the meat was so perfect she decided it was better than not eating anything. The meal went by smoothly after that.

After cleanup, the group decided to sit around in the living room and tell Christmas stories from their pasts. Ruby told everyone about Summer Rose's famous Christmas cookies. Everyone smiled, it was these family memories that made the holiday season better for them. They could reflect back on the happy and warm memories to fill them with strength to move forward in a world of uncertainty like Remnant.

Rowan looked at Weiss, "Do you remember that big rose bush in the center of your mansion's courtyard?" Weiss nodded, "Ever wonder where those roses I gave you came from if the bush never had any missing roses?"

Weiss thought about this. "I always wondered where you..."

Rowan blew a small snow cloud reached in to the center and pulled down a beautiful white rose, "Behold." he said.

Weiss was staring in disbelief, "How did...?" she asked.

"I started practicing when I first met you." Rowan said.

"Aww, my little brother was a lady's man." Ivy said ruffling Rowan's hair.

Luna and Nora yawned, "Guys," Luna said, "if it's okay, we're headed to bed."

Redwood smiled, "The two of you have a good night. You've earned it."

Yang got up and headed to Sycamore's room, "I promised Ruby I'd visit Summer tonight. So I'm calling it a night too."

Ruby and Cy stood up and followed suit, "We'll see you guys in the morning."

Everyone else, minus Rowan, Sycamore, amd Redwood headed to their respective rooms. The three wolf Faunus stood up, "Gentlemen," Redwood said, "we have a lot of prep work for tomorrow night."

Rowan and Sycamore nodded in agreememt, "Just tell us what needs to be done, Pop." Rowan said.

* * *

Cy kissed Ruby on the cheek, "See you in a little while." he said.

Ruby smiled back, "Sounds perfect."

Yang poked her head out of Sycamore's room in time to see her little sister and the younger wolf Faunus embrace in a good night hug. She carefully slipped back into the room, "Lemme know if you need anything, okay?" Cy said, "I'll be down on the couch if you need me."

"Well, that big blanket I woke up under would be nice…" She said, "I-if that's not too much to ask."

Cy giggled, "I'll be right back." He quickly walked down stairs and grabbed the blanket and slipped back upstairs. "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks Cy," Ruby said as she took the blanket from the young Faunus, "See you in the Dream Realm."

The group had turned in for the night. Weiss, Cy, and Ruby woke up in the same room that Ruby and Cy had only been in a few hours before. "Where are we?" The heiress asked.

"You're in my house on Patch, just off the coast of Vale," Ruby said.

"Hmm, so this is where you and Yang grew up," Weiss said. She marveled at how simple the house and the decorations. She never knew something so simple and rustic could look so beautiful with a simple wreath, a few lengths of garland, and an immaculate looking tree with silver, gold, and red decorations.

"Yup," Ruby said, "it's where she and I lived until earlier this year. We had all the best times. From snowball fights and eating cookies, to relaxing by the fire and unwrapping presents on Christmas Morning."

"And reading Christmas stories too, Rubes." Yang said as she appeared.

"Yang!" Ruby squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for coming!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well of course I'm here, sis," Yang laughed, "I said I was going to." She looked around the room, "Wow, this scene sure takes me back."

"Ruby?" A voice came from the next room, "Are you and Cy back so soon?"

"Yeah, and we brought Weiss and… someone who promised to come too." Ruby called back.

"Ruby," Yang raised an eyebrow, "was that who I think it was?"

"Check for yourself." Ruby winked as she moved to the door to the next room and motioned Yang to walk through.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice." Yang said as she walked through the door, "It'd better not be you trying… to… p…" She trailed off as she was met with the face of Summer Rose.

Summer was in just as must disbelief as her stepdaughter over this unexpected meeting. "Hello, Yang." She managed to whisper as a small smile started forming across her face, "Welcome to the Dream Realm."

Yang could only stare at the figure in front of her. The last time she'd seen this silver-eyed, scarlet haired woman in white was the day of her funeral on Patch. The sight of her standing in front of her made her tear up, "Is it really you?" She asked, "I mean you look like Summer Rose… but are you really her?"

Summer's smile deepened slightly as she closed her eyes and nodded, "It's really me, Yang," She slowly walked forward and hugged the blonde brawler tightly, "and I've missed you so much." She looked into her stepdaughter's lilac eyes, "You've gotten so big, and so beautiful. And your hair's gotten so long, and no more pigtails. I used to love your hair in pigtails." She laughed, "Listen to me, I'm fretting over a stepchild who's old enough to know what's best for her." She sniffled, "Forgive me, I went through the same thing when your friend Rowan brought me to Ruby a few months back." She sobbed, "But you, you're not my biological daughter, but that never stopped me from loving you like me own." She hugged Yang again, "I must sound like the biggest fool right now."

Yang sniffled and hugged her, "Stop," She sobbed, "just stop apologizing." She fought her hardest to keep from losing her composure, "You don't need to be sorry for showing you care for a child that you didn't give birth to." Summer's eyes widened, "You did everything you could, you were better than anyone else could've been. You were super mom, baker of cookies and slayer of monsters."

Summer could only smile as she place a hand on the back of Yang's head, "I did my best," she said, "and I never stopped loving you or Ruby. You two made coming home from missions worth the time away. Always there to greet me with smiles on your faces and warm hugs and kisses, that's what I miss most from both of you."

Yang smiled, "I've missed that too."

Weiss, Ruby, and Cy stepped into the room, "So, this is only part one of your Christmas gift, sis," Ruby said, "but, what do you think so far?"

Yang smiled, "It's better than anything I could ever ask for, Ruby." She hugged her little sister tightly, "Thank you."

Ruby could feel the pressure on her chest tighten to an uncomfortable high, "Sis… can't… breathe." She gasped.

"Whoops. Sorry," Yang said as she released Ruby, "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Are the kids back, Summer?" Cherry asked coming into the room.

"Yes they are, Cherry," Summer replied, "I'd like you to meet my stepdaughter, Yang. She takes mostly after Tai and Qrow, but I love her none the less." She smiled.

Cherry's soft pink eyes looked deep into Yang's lilac eyes, "Hmm," She hummed as she looked the blonde over from head to toe. Once she was done giving the once over she nodded, "No doubt about it, you take after both Tai and your mother. You're a Xiao Long down to the core, with your mother's formidable strength and looks."

Yang gasped, "You knew my mom?"

"Of course, dear," Cherry replied, "Although, she had an air of mystery about her that could drive most men away from her. She and I were fierce rivals back in the day. I never will forget out clash in the Vytal Tournament Finals. But that's a story for another time."

Cy walked up and hugged his mother, "Hope you don't mind us popping up a second time, Momma." He said.

Cherry smiled, "I don't mind a bit, sweetheart." She said. She glanced at the doorway behind the others, "I see someone's found her way to the Dream Realm on her own."

The group looked around to see Ashe running up and hugging Cherry, "Mommy," she cried in excitement, "Merry Christmas."

"Hello Sweetie, Merry Christmas." Cherry replied as she kissed her youngest daughter.

Weiss smiled, "Looks like the group is all here." She said.

Cy looked at the heiress, "Sorry Rowan's not here. He's busy helping prepare for Christmas dinner with Sycamore and Papa."

Cherry smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, your father and those two do this every year." She said, "They spend half of the night cooking and storing a huge Christmas Eve feast and then sleep in. Typical Whitemane men," She looked at Ruby and Weiss, "You two are going to have a handful if you ever become part of this family."

Ruby and Weiss blushed at the thought of marrying Rowan and Cy. "That would make us sisters." Ruby said. She looked at Weiss, "Would you be okay, Weiss?" She asked, "Would you be okay with being my sister?"

Weiss smiled, "If you had asked me that back when we first met, my answer would have been no." She crossed her arms, "But, as I've come to know you, and gather a reasonable understanding as to why you're so chipper and hyperactive…" Her serious looked softened, "I suppose I wouldn't have any problem with calling you my sister."

Ruby smiled, "I'm glad to hear that," She giggled.

They spent the next several hours talking around the table. Ruby blushed fiercely when Summer brought out an album and started at the beginning of the scythe wielder's life. Cy covered his eyes when she got to the naked baby pictures. When Weiss looked at how her team leader was blushing so fiercely, she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and motioned to the fact that Yang was also in these pictures and was just as in the bough as she was. Ruby looked and laughed at how Yang was beat red in embarrassment.

Summer turned a page and stopped. It was cute picture of her holding a hoodless Ruby in a pink onesie. The scene made Summer look at the picture, placed a hand on it. There was a look of sadness one her face. The brunette did the only that made sense. She wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. "I know," She said, "There were times I wished you were still alive, but I know you wanted to keep us safe. You were our Super Mom, singing songs to calm us down and reading bedtime stories. And you know something?" She asked, "I'm happy to have part of you back with me now."

Summer pulled Ruby closer, "I think that's the best Christmas present for both of us, sweetie." She said kissing the brunette on the forehead.

Cherry hugged Cy and Ashe, "The same goes for you two and me."

The two young Faunus hugged her, "I guess we have big brother to thank for that." Cy said.

"Ro-Ro's the best," Ashe said.

Cherry thought for a moment, "You know, I think I'll pay your big sister a little visit tomorrow," She said.

Cy smiled, "I think Ivy would love that, Momma," he said, "I think Sycamore and Dad should come too."

"That will require a lot of power for me, Cy," Cherry said, "But I think on Christmas Day, a big Dream Realm meet and greet would be a wonderful idea. All of you focus on Summer and I and then…" She paused hoping someone would get where she was going.

Yang smiled, knowing precisely what she was proposing, "All of us focusing together will make it easier to… uh…" She looked to Weiss.

Weiss smiled, "It'll provide enough mind's focusing to maintain a clear connection for us to get together as a group of friends and family on Christmas Day."

Ruby smiled, "Will Rowan's mind be able to hand that many people focusing through it?"

Cherry laughed, "He'll have Sycamore and Redwood to help with that." She said, "They're all astral projection users."

"And I've only got intangibility," Cy said.

"That's not a bad semblance to have," Yang said, "I mean you've helped a lot, little guy."

Cy smiled, "Yeah, playing tag and hide and seek with Ruby, Ashe, Penny, and Winter has given me a lot of practice."

A faint beeping sound rang in everyone's ears, "Aww, morning already?" Ruby pouted.

Summer ruffled her daughter's hair, "Tonight the five of us, you, Cy, Ashe, Cherry, and I will have some quality Christmas time." She said, "And Yang," She turned her attention to her stepdaughter, "you can join us after you meet a certain someone." She gave a wink.

Yang was still confused, but the alarm clock chime grew louder in her ears, "Okay, Summer," She said sleepily.

The blonde reached over and hugged Summer, "We love you," The children said to their mothers.

"We love you too," Summer and Cherry said, "always."

* * *

The group woke up ready for the day. Christmas Eve was finally there, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ruby, Ashe, Luna, Winter, and Cy all shouted.

Weiss woke up, "It's only Christmas Eve, you dolt," She groaned groggily thinking she was talking to Ruby.

A hug from her little sister caught her off guard, "It's still Christmas, sis," Winter said, "and I'm so excited. I can't wait to see your face when you see what I made for you."

Weiss' expression softened. She pulled Winter into a side hug, "I can't wait to see it, Winter," She said sweetly.

Down stairs, the older Whitemane boys stirred, "Nnh, Merry Christmas," Rowan mumbled he stretched in unison with Sycamore.

Cy ran up the stairs to meet Ruby who popped out of the room in her pajamas. The young Faunus lifted Ruby off of her feet and said, "Ready for breakfast?"

Ruby giggled, "Only if I can sit next to you."

Cy blushed and smiled, "Sure." he said.

Yang walked out of her room yawning, "Mor~ning sis, morning Cy." She stretched, "Is coming out of the Dream Realm always this tiring?"

Cy and Ruby looked at each other, "It is at first," Ruby said, "But, my first time visiting there went from me being there to me ending up in a dream."

"Did it involve a tea party with a teddy bear named Mr. Bonkers?" Yang asked.

Ruby blushed, "H-how did…"

Yang smirked, "It's only your favorite recurring dream, sis."

Cy smiled, "Wanna go down to breakfast?"

Yang returned the smile, "Sure, I'm starved."

Just then, Sun came down stairs, "'Sup losers, Blake up yet?"

Cy's ears twitched, "Careful with who you call a loser, banana breath," he said, "Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean that I won't drop you through the floor with my semblance."

Sun put up his hands, "Seriously, you can do that?"

"Intangibility is handy for more than just quick escapes." Cy replied.

Blake came out of Rowan's room, still in her kimono, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Are you always so loud in the morning?" she mumbled.

Ruby smiled, "Sorry Blake," she said, "I just get so happy around Christmas."

Blake gave a sleepy smile, "That's okay for you," she stifled a yawn, "but some of us like to sleep in."

Sun put an arm around the bow wearing Faunus' shoulder, "Well, you're awake now," he said, "Wanna get some breakfast, and maybe a little pick-me-up?"

Blake blushed and sniffed the air, "Sure, I guess that's the best idea," She said, "besides, whatever's cooking smells wonderful."

Nora and Luna came down the stairs with their arms around each other's shoulders. Ruby looked at what Nora was holding in her free hand. It was a stuffed pink rabbit with buttons for eyes, "Never thought you slept with a stuffed animal, Nora," She said.

Nora looked down at the floppy eared plush toy, "I've slept with Boomer since I was little," she said hugging it close to her making it squeak, "He's pretty much all I have left of back home, you know, besides Ren."

"I think he's cute," Luna said patting the bunny on its head, "I did have to run a restuffing on the little guy and he needed a new squeaker too. He also needed a couple of holes fixed, the eyes had to be replaced…"

"You did all that in one night?" Blake asked.

"You carry needles and thread for fixing stuffed animals everywhere?" Yang asked.

"You fix toys?" Sun asked.

"You carry stuffing and spare squeakers with you everywhere?" Cy asked.

"Are you secretly one of Santa's elves?" Ruby asked. The rest of the group looked at her, "What, don't tell me you all weren't thinking that." She said.

"You're secretly one of Santa's elves," Nora gasped, "and you didn't tell me? I thought girlfriends didn't keep secrets from each other."

Luna couldn't help but laugh, "No, I'm not a Christmas elf, you two," she said, "I carry those kinds of things with me on missions to populated areas with kids. I fix stuffed animals and things like that to give them something to get rid of their fear and negative emotions."

"You give them hope so the Grimm won't attack," Blake said with a smile, "that's a pretty noble thing to do, Luna."

"That's beyond cool, Luna," Sun said.

"Yeah," Yang said, "it's like you're a big sister."

"I guess so," Luna smiled, "a big sister who's hungry."

They laughed and headed down stairs. Redwood and Ivy had been cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes, and even a fruit salad and fresh squeezed orange juice. "Gather around the table everyone, breakfast is served as soon as all are present."

Within ten minutes the rest of the guests came into the kitchen. Taking their places, they sat and held hands for grace, Rowan gave thanks this time. "We give thanks for this food and our fellowship. We wish for new bonds to be forged and old wounds to be healed. We pray for those less fortunate on this the eve of the season of giving. Watch over those in need, and keep them safe from the forces of darkness. We ask this of Him with all our faith, Amen."

"Amen," said the group. They all ate quietly, some of them still waking up. The rest of the day was spent in a good fashion of playing Christmas games.

Redwood had to rush out to a nearby town to deliver a package to an old friend, "I'll be back tonight. You all have fun and if something bad happens, don't hesitate to call me." He said as he grabbed a package, ran out, and drove off.

The older boys: Sycamore, Rowan, Ren, Yatsuhashi, and Sun had a game of darts in the basement. Ren was score keeper while Rowan teamed up with Yatsuhashi, leaving Sun to team up with Sycamore. It started out as a best of five, Rowan and Yatsuhashi crushed Sun and Sycamore three hundred to one hundred fifty. Then Sycamore grabbed a small pail from the storage closet and a bag of ping-pong balls, "Okay the game is bank shot." He said, "Points are added up by the number of successful bank shots you make into the pail. Winner is the one with the most shots that make it into the basket."

Sun chuckled as he grabbed a ping-pong ball from the bag, "Seems simple enough," He said tossing the ball in cockiness, "watch and learn losers." He chucked the ball and caused it to bounce off the wall and fall short of the pail.

"Ooh, my mind can't take the pressure of something so overwhelming," Sycamore said. "Watch a pro show you how it's done." He chucked the ball as hard as he could. It bounced off the floor and hit the ceiling at the perfect angle to land into the pail.

"Classic opener, big bro," Rowan said as he lined up for a seemingly impossible shot, "But top this," He chucked his ball, which ricocheted off the floor molding, hitting the wall, the ceiling molding, and landed into the pail after hitting the door behind it.

Ren and Yatsuhashi clapped silently. Sun's tail twitched, "Okay, I get it now," he said. He picked up his ball, tossed it into the air and kicked it into the wall, where it ricocheted back and forth a total of eight times before finally landing in the pail where it rolled along the circular bottom, "Yes!" The monkey Faunus exclaimed, "I am the comeback king!"

"Don't get cocky, kiddo," Sycamore said, "That first round was just to knock the dust off mine and Rowan's skills. Things are going to get so much more interesting."

* * *

Winter, Cy, Ashe, Ruby, Nora, Luna, and Ferrina had sat down in the dining room for a tea party with Ashe's stuffed animals and Nora's stuffed rabbit, Boomer. "Would you care for more tea, Auntie Ferrina?" Ashe asked sweetly.

"Why yes, Lady Ashe," Ferrina said, "that would be simply divine."

In the other room, Blake, Ivy, Umbra, and Weiss were involved in a rather agonizing team battle, "Come on Ampharos," Umbra said, "you can't lose to a flying type like Unfezant."

Weiss' Chandelure was having a worse time with handling the onslaught from Weiss' Umbreon, "Come on, how is it fair for your Umbreon to be taking me down like this?"

Blake smirked, "Sounds like you're a little shaken up, I'm actually my Umbreon knows fake tears."

Weiss felt her eye twitch slightly, "My Chandelure will be avenged," she said, "just wait until next turn."

Blake pressed Snarl on her attack command list, "Let's see you come back from this." She said as the screen of her system darkened and Chandelure and Ampharos were both hit by a dark sound wave that knocked Chandelure out and lowered Ampharos special attack stat.

Weiss looked disheartened at the sight of her elegant ghost/fire powerhouse's fainting animation, "As I said," she stated, "wait for next turn," She called forth her Glaceon, "Now for both of you to feel the pain you put me through."

Umbra looked to her, "Careful with what I think you're gonna set up for, snow babe," he said, "Don't want to have a miscommunication, you know?"

Weiss smirked, "We're going to clutch sweet victory, Umbra," she said, "Just be careful with your Discharge attack."

"Totally noted," Umbra replied.

Weiss pressed the Hail attack button on her command screen, _The icy rock my Glaceon is holding may not be needed, but I have no chance if Umbra's Ampharos loses, I have a feeling that Blake's going to use Greninja next, and I don't have anything to take that on. Oh well, I've got to maintain my composure. I can do this._ She watched as Ampharos used Charge to build its special defense. Umbreon was then swapped out for Blake's Greninja which discouraged her a bit. Unfezant healed itself with Roost, which only made her feel a bit better. Finally Glaceon changed the weather to that of a hail storm which boosted Glaceon's evasion stat, which would prove useful. As the turn ended the three non-ice Pokémon lost a small portion of their health. _Okay Weiss, don't get cocky,_ the heiress thought, _you can still make a good effort at whittling them down. Though, I don't think that Unfezant will be around next turn._ She breathed to calm herself and pressed Blizzard. Greninja, having the higher speed, used Water Shuriken on Glaceon, but it missed, "What did that accomplish, Blake?" she asked.

"It was worth a try," Blake said.

 _Likely story,_ Weiss to herself as she watched Unfezant prepare for a Sky Attack, _That's not going to succeed._ She thought. Ampharos then attacked with Thunderwave on Greninja, paralyzing it. Finally, Glaceon unleashed Blizzard upon her opponents. It brought Greninja down to half health and Unfezant's bar went all the way down to one. Weiss was in shock, "What?" She shrieked.

"I meant to warn you, Countess Weiss," Cy called from the kitchen, "The Grand Baroness of House Whitemane's Unfezant holds a focus band to prevent one-hit knock outs from her opponents."

Weiss held on to her pride, "Lucky me for the weather," She said under her breath.

"You almost got her," Umbra said as the hail storm wiped out the last of the bird's health, "Now here's hoping the next Pokémon is her Sceptile."

Back at the tea party, the group began clean up, "I always enjoy a tea party with you, sis." Cy said to Ashe.

"I like having a big brother who can come to my tea parties." Ashe smiled. She looked over to Weiss and the others who'd been playing Pokémon, "I think they could all use a big cup of tea."

Ruby looked over and saw that Weiss was laying back in the chair, "I think she just lost her Glaceon." She said.

"Oh dear," Ferrina said, "I'll get some water going."

Within ten minutes the tea was ready. Ashe handed a cup to Weiss, "You look like you need some mint tea to calm the nerves." She said.

Weiss smiled and accepted the little girl's offering, "Thank you, Ashe," She said.

* * *

Downstairs the competition had ended. After three more grueling hours, Sun came out the winner, "Winner, winner, chicken din-dins!" The monkey Faunus said excitedly.

"I still can't believe that I lost to a newbie." Sycamore said.

There was a growling from everyone's stomach. "Who wants lunch? Cold cuts and water to cool us off from that insane match," Rowan said.

'Sounds like a good idea, I got hungry from just watching the three of you.' Ren signed.

Yatsuhashi nodded, "Let's get back upstairs, I'm fairly certain we aren't the only ones who are hungry."

The boys walked back upstairs. They looked and saw that they weren't the only ones who were hungry. Weiss handed Rowan a roast beef sandwich, "Because I know my wolf so well," She smiled, "now wash up."

Rowan washed his hands and sat down next to the heiress, "You're not gonna believe who I lost to." He said.

"Who," Weiss asked.

"This guy!" Sun said gesturing to himself with both of his thumbs.

"What did you lose at?" Blake asked taking a bite of her tuna salad sandwich.

"'A game of Bank Shot.'" Nora translated as Ren signed.

The group discussed the events of the game. Apparently Sun won by using a combination of fancy footwork moves and his tail to make otherwise impossible shots. "It was unreal," Sycamore said, "I've never made shots like that before, and Rowan I have been playing each other at Bank Shot for years."

"Dude," Umbra said, "sometimes there's gonna be some other dude who's better at a game than you are."

"You mean like how Blake and I whipped Weiss and your butts in a Pokémon battle earlier?" Ivy asked.

Rowan stopped mid-bite and looked to Weiss, "How bad was it?" He asked.

Weiss looked back to him, "It was horrifying," She said, "I mean first Blake's Umbreon took down my Chandelure. Then I brought out my Glaceon and took down Ivy's Unfezant. I thought we were okay, until Ivy brought out her Gourgeist and everything went horribly wrong."

"I know what you meant when you said that smile was evil, dude." Umbra said.

They ate their lunches and decided to all read something. Luna and Nora decided the theme should be something Christmas related. The others agreed with smiles on their faces. The kitten Faunus chose an odd story about a creature who hated Christmas and tried to steal it, only to fail and end up loving it. Ren read an old tale about the old traditions of Christmas. Ferrina and Ashe chose a story about two children who travel back in time and help a writer with the assistance of three ghosts. Ruby and Cy chose a book about a misfit reindeer with a red nose who saved Christmas. Sycamore and Ivy chose a couple of Santa Claus related stories. One was the original of the jolly old elf, and one was about a year when Santa decided to take off from his annual flight around the world. Umbra read a book on the greatest photos of Christmas. Winter and Blake had picked out a book about a prince and princess who celebrated their first Christmas together. Sun read an article from a newspaper dedicating a new statue to a charitable Faunus family in Mistral. Ivy and Sycamore read old journal entries of theirs from around Christmas time. Yatsuhashi and Yang read a story about two young lovers who spend their Christmas getting married and sharing a kiss at midnight. Rowan and Weiss read up on the first Christmas celebration on Remnant. And all were content in passing the time enraptured in a book.

As the sun set over the tree line, Redwood returned from town, "I hate going out into that mad house on Christmas Eve." He said, "Lines, lines, and more lines. People running hither and yon doing last minute shopping and… ugh, I'm just glad to be home."

"When will dinner be ready?" Weiss asked.

Redwood smiled, "Give Rowan, Sycamore, and I about forty five minutes, Weiss." He said, "I would've started it earlier, but things got crazy in town."

As the three Faunus began getting dinner ready to serve, the rest of the group decided to watch a movie, _Hemlock Doyle and the Christmas Caper._ The story was set in old Mistral, Doyle and his assistant Dr. Verden J. Conan were tracking down a thief, Rouge Arends, who had made off with a silver cross from one of Atlas' oldest churches.

Remnant's churches were not really places of worship, they were Beacons of hope, safe havens from the Grimm. Each church had a large cross made of solid silver, with platinum accents, these combinations symbolized the shining stars that people looked to in times of peril. But the cross in question would cause most people to feel the warmth. The fact it was missing would mean soon dread, fear, and panic would settle in for the townsfolk. And there wasnonly one person who could track it down. Renowned detective and master of the fine art of deduction, Hemlock Doyle.

The movie was only half way through when dinner was ready. Redwood decided since the movie was already playing, the group could eat buffet style. Tonight, Ruby was asked to give thanks. The huntress in red was nervous at first, but the feeling Cy holding her hand calmed her. "We give thanks on this the night when giving to others means more than giving presents and kisses under the mistletoe." She said, "We give thanks to those who have shown us light in our darkest hours. We give thanks for the love these people have shown us, the love many of us do our best to give in return. We give thanks to those who have fallen," Her voice faltered as she remembered her mom, "but have left a deep impression in our hearts that allows us to carry on in their footsteps. Thank you for great food, and wonderful friends. We ask you to be with those who are not here with us, but will see soon. We give thanks for all this in His name. Amen."

"Amen," said the group.

Redwood looked at the silver eyed girl, "That was well done, Ruby." He said, "Your mother would be proud."

Ruby smiled and wiped a teat from her eye, "Thank you, Mr. Whitemane."

The party stood up and got in a line to begin eating all of the food prepared for them by the welcoming family. Glazed ham, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, bread pudding, strawberry shortcake, and other assorted foods, including a good portion of sturgeon for Blake.

The group grabbed plates and their foods of choice. They sat back down around the living room table and continued with the movie. It had gotten good, Arends had turned out to be a former lover for Doyle that was enlisted by a mysterious second party. The mystery then became why it needed to be this particular cross from that particular church. Through a rather harrowing experience of avoiding thugs and tracking leads leading to a meat packing plant where they found the elusive Rouge being strung up with the pig carcasses. Hemlock and Verden rescued the woman but now were faced with a more trying task. In spite of Rouge's prowess as a thief of the highest caliber, the cross had been pilfered from her and was on its way to a remote location in Atlas, "As if we didn't see that coming," Ruby winked to Weiss who rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"I'll admit," The heiress said, "it is rather cliché for the villain's base to be in Atlas. But even so, revealing it so late into the film is a fairly impressive addition to the plot."

"Just wait," Rowan said, "it only gets better."

The wolf Faunus was right. The true cause for the theft of the cross was none other than Doyle's nemesis. Renowned professor and authority of dust theory and implications, Professor Arthur Atrum, "I knew it," Cy said, "only someone as conniving as him could be behind something as diabolical as stealing from a church."

"Keep watching, Cy," Rowan said, "the plot is only beginning to thicken."

And as the older Faunus said, the plot thickened. Atrum was planning on using the gem at the center of the cross, an oddly transparent star ruby, to strike as much fear and chaos into the citizens of Remnant. "You see, dear Hemlock," Atrum spoke, "a star ruby does have a unique energy quality to it, as does the Moon above Remnant when it is in perigee."

"You devil in disguise," Hemlock accused, "you're planning on using both energies in synchronization with each other to agitate the populations of Grimm residing near residential areas."

"Very perceptive," Atrum smirked, "you see it is all possible for me to separate the wheat from the chaff, to coin a phrase. I am aware that my activities will be traced back to me. But it will not matter what those bungling buffoons of the Atlas police do to me when they track me down. By the time they do, they'll be too busy aiding the huntsmen in driving back the enraged Grimm, and I will have made my escape."

Dr. Conan scratched his head, "While I do understand that you plan on projecting light through the star ruby and onto the Moon, what eludes me is how you plan to do so?"

Hemlock's tone was dry, "It's all too obvious, my dear Conan," He said, "It's the reason he chose a location as remote as this. Beneath this secluded mountain fortress lies one of the biggest caverns on Remnant, containing within it one of the largest veins of dust in recorded history."

"A large enough power supply to accomplish such a feat," Dr. Conan said eyes wide with terror, "But still it is lacking with means by which to do it."

"He'll use a laser of some kind," Yang said to herself, "that's a bit too cliché even for a Hemlock story."

"So blind to the obvious, dear doctor," Atrum said as the scene panned down to the base of the central tower of the fortress. "You see within these walls, lies one of the greatest feats of engineering in recorded history. Funded in secret over the past three years by my breakthroughs in the University of Atlas' Department of Dust Sciences, I charged the construction of a large dust powered generator and this." He pressed a button under the pommel of his cane. The cone roof of the tower extended outward, to reveal the star ruby, in the middle of a set of large lenses. "Using the energy produced by the generator, I will fire a concentrated beam of light through the ruby and project it onto the Moon. That light will be reflected off the Moon and back onto Remnant, thus ending this profitless time of peace."

Yang smirked confidently, "Called it."

The movie continued on, Hemlock pursued Atrum as the generator began charging up the power for the beam. Conan was left behind to attempt to stop the generator before the Moon came into alignment. Atrum challenged Doyle to a gentleman's challenge, a fencing match, "Appropriate for a Hemlock story," Weiss noted with a smile.

As the duel progressed throughout the fortress, Dr. Conan had given up on attempting deactivating the generator. He'd moved on to the next best thing, taking out the power source below the fortress. When he reached the cavern, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a red dust crystal. He then activated it and threw it at the large deposit of dust at the center of the cavern. It exploded upon contact with the deposit and set off a chain reaction. The fortress shook as power from the spike of energy from the explosion surged up the tower and destroyed the generator. Atrum was livid, his plans were foiled in a fraction of the time it took him to finally set them to nearly reach the point of fruition. But a devious sneer ran across his face, "I may be thwarted, detective," He said with a voice laced with venom, "but your compatriot has landed himself in quite predicament. By destroying the crystalline deposit meant to power my generator, he put all of our lives on the path to destruction. Thus, leaving you to make a difficult decision…"

Hemlock's eyes narrowed, "Do not mistake the good doctor's actions for those of a common fool, Professor. He was aware of the consequences of destroying the generator's power source. And while nothing will satisfy me more than ridding the world of one as malicious as you, I became who I am to provide a service of those ask of me. A bitter pill to swallow, I know, but must save my partner." He made a hasty retreat for Conan, while Atrum made his escape in a small dirigible.

As the fortress exploded and collapsed into the cavern below, Hemlock managed to find Conan and ran made their escape in the nick of time, coming out with minor damage to their persons and clothing. "Blast it all," Dr. Conan said, "all that incessant pursuit to lead us to that madman and he still got away. We took this case on and travel halfway around this world, and for naught."

Hemlock casually patted the soot and snow from his tattered clothes, "Nonsense, dear boy," he said coolly, "I think you'll find that our expedition and toil has borne not only a Merry Christmas for the whole of Remnant, but has led us to the very thing we've sought these past few days."

"What on Remnant do you mean, Doyle?" Conan inquired.

"Simply look to your left," Hemlock stated, "There, you'll find our quarry, remarkably intact."

Conan looked to his left, and sure enough, there was the cross and the star ruby lying in a snow drift. "Well, by Jove," Conan was slack jawed.

The rest of the movie wrapped up nicely, the cross was returned to the church and Hemlock and Verden returned to their home, Apt. 51 B Acre Field Rd. in Northern Atlas. The film ended and the credits rolled. "Okay," Nora said, "clichés and predictable plot devices aside… that was awesome."

Weiss smiled, "I agree, that was a wonderfully made film."

Ruby and Cy were excited, "That was so cool!" The scythe wielder exclaimed.

"I know," Cy said excitedly, "and the fencing match was so amazing!"

"It's a shame they never showed more of Rouge," Blake said, "I liked her character's development. It stayed fairly true to the books."

The credits ended and faded to show Rouge, sipping tea in a café in Vale. She was approached by an older looking gentleman asking if she'd seen his daughter. Rouge politely said she'd no idea where the child could be found. The old man described the child and Rouge's eyes widened the more and more the man's description matched hers'. The scene ended with the old man taking off his hat, revealing himself to be Hemlock in disguise saying, "My dear, I believe that some highly pressing matter remain unsettled between us. Shall we discuss them?" And the scene faded to black.

"Now that was a good cliffhanger," Sun said.

The clock on the wall chimed ten o'clock, "Well," Redwood said, "That's enough excitement for one night. Tomorrow we have gifts to open. And no one wants to be groggy when they see what they got from their loved ones. That just ruins the magic."

The group said their good nights. Sun spontaneously pulled Blake in as they both passed under a sprig of mistletoe. This caused the cat Faunus to blush. "Consider that part one of my gift to you," The monkey Faunus said, "Part two comes tomorrow."

Blake laughed in amusement, "I can't wait."

* * *

The group had all gone to sleep, Ruby, Cy, Ashe, Weiss, Rowan, and Yang ended up in the Dream World with Cherry and Summer waiting for them. "I was wondering if you were going to show up, my little Star Runner," Cherry said.

Rowan laughed, "I was hoping to have been here last night, but Sycamore and Dad needed my help in the kitchen."

Cherry laughed and ruffled her son's hair, "I know how your father gets when it comes to preparing Christmas dinner." She said, "I remember helping him out before your brother and sister were old enough. We'd make such a big mess, and I ended up nipping dough and frosting off of his nose." She laughed at the fond memories, "We used to have so much fun in those days."

Ruby looked to Summer, "Did you, Yang and Dad have fun like that on Christmas Eve?" She asked.

Summer gave a sad smile, "Our first years as a family were a bit rough," She said, "She'd just gotten a new mom and hardly knew her own mother. All I wanted to do was be someone she could see as a mom, since that was what I had married her father for."

Yang smiled sweetly, "And then you came along, sis." She put her arm around the young huntress, "And you were so unbelievably cute~!"

Ruby smiled and looked at her mother, "Mom, is it time for Yang's present yet?" she asked.

Summer's eyes widened, "I think it is," she said, "I'll go get the guest of honor. Everyone follow me into the next room, Yang could you wait here?"

Everyone else left the room. Yang felt a little left out, _Wonder who this guest of honor is,_ She thought, _Oh I hope it's Yatsuhashi without his top,_ She was salivating at the thought of the man who'd stolen her heart in nothing but a pair of pants, and maybe a nice bowtie to make him look classier. She pictured his bulging, rippling muscles, and tightened core with rock hard abs that could cut diamonds. She covered her eyes and bit her bottom lip giggling with sheer sensuous delight, "Oh sweet Monty above let that be what they're giving me for Christmas." She hugged herself as she shuddered in anticipation.

She heard a door open and someone walk in. In her excitement she quickly turned around to see a familiar face that she'd only seen once. It was a taller older woman with a mane of long black hair and crimson red eyes. She wore black and red armor and carried a long sword at her side. To the side of the woman's head was a Nevermore mask. Yang had seen her before but seeing the woman now was a bit unexpected, "Hello, Yang," the woman said, "How have you been?" Her voice was a bit uneasy.

The last time Yang'd seen the woman, she'd spoken with a serious tone that made Yang feel at ease. But this unease in the woman's tone made her feel uneasy, "H-hello," She replied.

Ruby and Summer peaked through and saw the situation, "Raven looks like she's about to pass out," Ruby said.

"I've never seen her so nervous before," Summer said.

"She's having to make up for nearly eighteen years of absence." Cherry said, "Just like every night since a few months ago, I've been making up lost time with Cy and my darling Ashe."

Ruby smiled, "Cy tells me stories the stories Rowan and Sycamore told him about you. I'd say they did a great job of keeping you with them while you were away."

Cherry looked to Rowan, "You really did all of that, Rowan?" She asked.

"Sycamore, Ivy, and I," Rowan said, "thought it best if Cy and Ashe knew all that there was to be known of their mother. Papa would get too choked up to talk about you, so we'd wait until he was out of the house and we'd tell them everything about you that we could remember."

Cherry stood and gave her middle child a hug, "I'm so proud of you, little star runner." She kissed him on the cheek.

Weiss remembered the night of the Christmas party five years prior, the twelve year old Faunus who had been broken by the loss of his mother. She turned him around and kissed him on the lips. When the kiss ended, Weiss looked up. Rowan turned his eyes upward. A sprig of mistletoe hung above them. He looked back at the heiress, "One kiss deserves another," he said kissing gently.

Summer's eyes were locked on Yang and Raven, "They haven't said anything other than hello to each other," She said, "Ugh, this is putting a wrench in the gift all together. I'm not about let Raven ruin a long overdue Christmas gift like this." She pounded the palm of her hand with her balled fist.

Yang felt a bit awkward until she saw Summer come up behind the woman in front of her, "Summer," She asked, "what are you doing back so soon?"

Summer looked at the taller girl, "I'm salvaging the moment, Yang," She said with a glare, "if she won't say what needs to say, then I'll say it."

Raven cleared her throat, "Yang, I-I… I." She stammered, "Summer, I can't…"

"The years since your time on team STRQ have changed you quite a bit." Summer crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault," Raven protested.

"Raven," Sumer said, "you hold answers that are seventeen, soon to be eighteen, years past due for this girl. She doesn't need to be kept waiting any longer."

Raven inhaled, "Stop pressuring me, Summer, I can't think of what to say first."

"Oh please," Summer scoffed, "I'm not about to let you walk out of here because you won't…"

"Stop it!" Ruby said throwing herself between her mother and Raven. She turned to Raven, "You said yesterday that you'd give Yang the answers she's been looking for." She turned to her sister, "Yang, this woman has the answers to all the questions you've had since you found out about your mom."

Raven looked at Yang with a solemn smile on her face, "Well, where should we begin, Yang?" she asked.

Yang steeled her resolve, "Who are you?"

Raven smiled and took a deep breath, "Yang Xiao Long, it's been nearly eighteen years, and you've grown so much." She laughed, "Since then, you've become one of the most promising huntresses in training ever to grace…"

"That doesn't answer my question," Yang said, "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Yang," Raven said, "My name is… Raven, Raven Brawnwen. Your uncle, my brother and I were on team STRQ with Summer and your father, Taiyang."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait," She said silently, "does… I mean, Dad said that my… that... that he, Summer, and… and Uncle were on a team with." Her eyes got wider, "Th-th-that… that m-m-means…" tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the woman in front of her.

Raven stepped forward and hugged Yang, "I'm so sorry." She said, "I'm sorry I left. A mother should never walk out on her child."

Yang looked up into the crimson eyes before her, "Why," she asked.

"I felt like I wasn't ready," Raven replied, "I'd made a lot of mistakes in my past. I didn't want them to find you, so I left to keep you and your father safe."

Cherry entered the room, "You always had a peculiar way of showing your feelings, Raven." She said, "You left and poor Tai was a broken man. Poor Summer had to step in and comfort him. Your own brother had to go sober for that. Worst first night of our lives, we're lucky Tai didn't end everything."

Raven looked to the floor and then to Yang, "I know it may be too late for me to be your mother," she said, "and any punches you have for me, I deserve them."

No sooner had these words left her lips when Yang threw Raven against the wall and threw a series of punches, several years of built up rage, sadness, and uncertainty came out like a barrage of mortar fire. With each punch the brawler hurled out, a shriek of anger accompanied it. Ruby, Summer, Cherry, and Weiss, Ashe, Cy watched in shock as Yang pounded away in frustration. It wasn't long before the punches slowed, the shrieks and growls turned to hiccups and deep wracking sobs, and the mighty brawler's figure collapsed on the ground in tears, her knuckles bloodied from the punches. The audience looked from the brawler to her victim. To their surprise, Yang had missed every punch. "Why," Yang choked out as she pounded the floor weakly, "why couldn't I?" She curled up and cried again.

Raven knelt down and brought her weeping daughter into a hug, "Your mind wanted so badly to punish me for the pain I put you through," She said, "but your heart could let you do it."

Yang kept crying, eventually she got ahold of herself. She was a shuddering mess burying her head into Raven's shoulder. Raven placed a hand on Yang's head, "I searched all over Vale for you," the blonde said, "I traveled all over, even tore a night club apart following leads. And now, here you are."

Raven smiled, "I came by to wish my daughter a Merry Christmas," She said, "I've always been watching out for you, Yang." She said, "That day on the train, I stepped in because I couldn't let my own flesh and blood fall to a cold blooded monster dressed like a dessert."

Yang laughed, "She really screamed ice cream."

Raven laughed, "You may have gotten my looks, but your father's horrendous puns shine through."

"You know you love it, mom," Yang said.

"Just as much as I love you, Yang," Raven said, "Listen I don't like having to cut this short, but I have to go. The sun will be up soon."

Yang smiled, "Pop in from time to time, and I won't hold it against you."

Raven only smiled, "Don't worry, you will see me again, I promise." She said as the Dream Realm faded away.

* * *

The sun peaked into the eyes of Ashe Whitemane who jumped out of bed nudged Ferrina to wake up, "Auntie Ferrina, wake up, wake up," She said, "It's Christmas Morning, time to get up. Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Ngh, alright, sweetie pop," Ferrina groaned, "I'm up." She opened an eye, "Hey you," she smiled looking at the little wolf Faunus, "Merry Christmas," She pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ferrina then sat up, yawned, and stretched. She looked back at Ashe, "Ready to go open presents?"

Ashe bounced up and down, "Yesyesyesyesyesyes!"she said in boundless excitement.

They got up and Ferrina carried Ashe down to the living room. Everyone else was already up, "And here I thought we'd be the first people awake," Ferrina said.

Umbra shook his head, "I woke up like fifteen minutes ago, babe," he said, "These dudes and dudettes were, like, just waking up too."

"It was the call of the presents," Nora said, "And Boomer couldn't sleep anymore." She hugged her stuffed rabbit tight causing it to squeak.

Luna nodded, "And I wanted to see what Nora got me."

"Well then," Redwood said as he got between the group and the gifts, "grab your presents and let the paper _fly_." He waved his hand like a starting referee and watched the group swarm the massive pile of gifts.

Ruby received a picture from Yang of Summer Rose and her as a baby. Assorted weapons parts from everyone. She received a generous amount of lien and a rose pendant from Weiss. Blake gave her a copy of the book she was reading the night they first met at Beacon. Rowan gave her a wolf statue that he said would chase any darkness from her life when times get too rough. Her eyes lit up when she saw what Cy had given her, a black and red scarf with her symbol sewn on one end. She smiled at the young Faunus and pulled him in for a big kiss on the lips. Umbra caught a picture of this, "Thanks Umbra," Ruby said, "And thank you, Cy," She kissed the Faunus boy again, "I love you."

Cy blushed fiercely, "I love you too, Ruby, Merry Christmas."

The rest of the group had gotten some good gifts as well, Rowan got a new leather jacket from Weiss with his symbol on the back and over his heart was Weiss family ensignia, "Thank you princess." He pulled her into a big kiss, "Merry Christmas."

Weiss received a beaded head dress with a feather mounted to it with a beaded print of her family insignia, "Rowan, it's so beautiful, thank you," She kissed him deeply, "Merry Christmas."

Cy got a hand-made holster for his weapon, a small dust crystal slingshot, and an ammo pouch from Ruby. Inside the pouch was a heart shaped frame with a picture of Ruby and himself sitting beneath one of the trees at the Beacon and a note that said a true love starts with two best friends who are always by each other's side. Cy hugged Ruby and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "I love it Ruby, and I love you too, Merry Christmas."

The gifts kept coming, Ashe got a handmade doll from Ferrina, Yang got a lovely dress from Yatsuhashi – courtesy of Coco – while Yatsuhashi got not only a big series of kisses from Yang, but also a Robe that Yang learned to make from Coco and Blake. Yatsu returned the kiss and received a satisfied sigh from Yang. Blake received a book from Sun, the latest copy of the Ninjas of Love saga. Blake gave Sun a portrait of the two of them from the dance several months back. They shared a kiss and a thankful hug as the gifts kept being opened. Ferrina received a set of bracers from Umbra, while she gave Umbra camera with an auto focus lens. "A little something for you to get better shots of your life's good sides," Ferrina said with a wink.

"Oh, babe, you're a real treasure," Umbra replied snapping a photo of his muse. He looked at the photo, it was a perfect shot of two of the looking into each other's eyes.

Luna and Nora both pitched in to by Ren a meditation mat with incense candles, "Because using a towel just doesn't fit your whole Zen thing." Nora said. They both received a hug from the boy in green. In return was a set of fold out picture frames with a picture of Ren and each other. "Aww, Ren," Nora said as she and Luna hugged him.

Nora gave Luna a photo of her old family, "I did a little asking around on Professor Ozpin, he managed to find this photo of the three of you taken a few days before… you know."

Luna was almost speechless, "Thank you," she said as she hugged tightly, "you're the best girlfriend ever."

Nora had gotten an old photo of her parents from Luna as well, "I kinda did some snooping too," She said, "You weren't much older than I was when you lost them."

Nora hugged Luna tightly, "I love you Luna." She said.

* * *

After the exchange was complete, Weiss asked for everyone to sit in a circle like they were meditating in a group. "We're going to give Mr. Whitemane the ultimate Christmas present," She said, "We're all going to the Dream Realm, there's someone there waiting for you."

The group sat in a circle, with Rowan, Sycamore, and Redwood sitting side-by-side. They closed their eyes and focused their energies and drifted into the Dream Realm. They were in a dream version of the Whitemane home, a perfect replica, right down to the Christmas tree. "Redwood Whitemane," Summer Rose said coming into the room, "Someone you know has been waiting for you."

Redwood raised an eyebrow. He turned around and saw the last person he'd ever expect to see again. "Hello, my sweetheart," The woman said, "it's been a long five years, but here we are."

Redwood walked up to her, "Yes," he said, "And the years have been kind to both of us. Now that I see you, I feel younger. My Cherry Blossom."

They held each other tight, "Merry Christmas, my love," Cherry said.

"Merry Christmas, my darling," Redwood replied as their lips met for the first time in five years.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here you have it. Dragon and Sword Master, that thing we talked about may actually happen in a Valentine's Day short story. Other than that I hope you guys liked it. All I can say is that I wish you all the Happiest of Holidays, I'm just glad to be done writing this 43 page monster One-Shot. Good night and see you in January.**

 **Laissez les bons temps rouler (Let the good times roll)**

 **~Cluny**


End file.
